Mirando hacia el futuro
by Pekabooo
Summary: El miedo de preguntar algunas cosas, es saber la respuesta ¿Y si no es la esperada? Pero si no la haces, tu futuro podría cambiar drásticamente. ¿Y quién iba a decir que el futuro de estos dos muchachos era el de estar juntos en una situación sentimental? [Mirai x Shikadai]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _Aquí traigo otro "pequeño" MiraDai dedicado a mi adorada_ **Anamicenas,** _que lo ha estado pasando mal estos días, y necesita MUCHO amor. Así que este MiraDai lo he hecho pensando mucho en ti, para que tengas algo con lo que entretenerte en tus duras horas de trabajo, mi amor._

 _También quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que le dieron like a la página Shikadai & Mirai ღ MiraDai que tengo en Facebook junto a _**S** **tamkirk,** _a la que también dedico éste fic._

 _¡Bueno! Tenía ya ganas de hacer un nuevo MiraDai porque es una pareja que de verdad me encanta... Tienen algo que me hace pensar que son un pequeño ShikaTema y eso me llena de amor._

 _Sin más, espero que os guste y que disfrutéis tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Mirando hacia el futuro.**

 **O** ctubre era un mes cálido en Konoha. El frío no predominaba y salir a entrenar aún estaba en los planes de todos los estudiantes de ninja.

El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho junto con su maestro Sai había acabado por hoy y los niños querían ir a sus casas a descansar y volver con sus familias; pero uno de ellos se había quedado demasiado relajado en el descanso.

Shikadai Nara yacía recostado en una pequeña colina llena de césped verde, que aún con la llegada del otoño, el agradable clima de Konoha lo seguía manteniendo vivo. El pequeño Nara se había quedado durmiendo después del duro entrenamiento que Sai; quien era su maestro, les había impuesto.

No le molestaba que Sai fuera su tutor, pero debía admitir que se sentía ligeramente decepcionado cuando se enteró de que Mirai no iba a serlo. No es que quisiera verla todos los días o algo por el esrtilo ¿No, verdad?

Shikadai despertó de su sueño debido a unos ligeros toques que notó en la mejilla.

—¿Otra vez durmiendo?— Una voz que al parecer se había sentado a su lado, le habló.

—No estaba durmiendo...— Mintió el pequeño, aspirando el inconfundible olor a melocotón que su mejor amiga emanaba. Su colonia podría reconocerla entre miles de fragancias.

—Ya claro...— Rió su acompañante, tumbándose ahora a su lado.

Ambos yacían ahora tumbados y con los ojos cerrados. Shikadai tenía sus brazos bajo su nuca, apoyando ésta en ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, nee-san?— Al pequeño no le hacía gracia llamar a Mirai de esa manera, pero estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño y llamarla por su nombre le resultaba extraño.

—Quería ver qué hacías, pero cómo no me lo pude imaginar.— Comentó riendo. —Dormir, como siempre.— Rió algo más alto y giró sobre su cuerpo, quedando de lado para mirar a Shikadai.

Él notó sus ojos escarlata mirarle y se contuvo tanto como pudo para no sonrojarse.

Mirai tenía la costumbre de quedarse mirándole por intensos e interminables segundos, no le molestaba, pero le ponía realmente nervioso y sin un porqué razonable para él; su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Por fin; el castaño abrió los ojos, pero no tuvo el valor de encarar su mirada, por lo que echó la vista al cielo y miró las nubes blancas y esponjosas que se movían con el viento.

—¿Qué estás pensando?— Preguntó la morena, como si leyera la mente del menor.

—¿Eh? En nada en realidad.— Suspiró, en realidad estaba pensando en ella, en sus ojos; pero eso no podía decírselo.

—Oye Shikadai...— Mirai volvió a girarse y quedó boca-arriba, mirando ella también las nubes pasar.

—¿Hm?— El Nara se impacientó al notar que su amiga había callado de repente.

—En una revista, que no era mía.— Insistió la morena. —Leí que cuando los chicos se quedan callados, es que están pensando. ¿Tú piensas mucho?— Preguntó Mirai ladeando la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Es una de las típicas revistas de chicas?— Se rió el menor.

—¡Cállate y responde!— Mirai se sonrojó visiblemente y cerró los ojos con frustración.

Shikadai no podía sentir más mariposas en el estómago.

—Yo pienso mucho, nee-san...— Comentó.

—¿Y en qué?— Preguntó con interés Mirai.

—Pues...— El menor ladeó su cabeza y por fin sus ojos se toparon con los de ella.

El rojo fuego de los ojos de Mirai encontró la calma en los de él; verdes como el mar sereno.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante no supieron cuánto tiempo, pero era de asegurar que pagarían media vida por quedarse el resto de sus días en esa posición, en ese momento, en ese lugar.

Shikadai, notando cómo su corazón iba a estallar de su pecho y teniendo miedo de que Mirai lo escuchara, carraspeó; sacando así a ambos de ese extraño estado de trance en el que cayeron.

—Pienso en muchas cosas a la vez, a veces pienso tanto que me duele la cabeza.— El pequeño Nara rió y Mirai rió con él.

—¿Y cuales son esas cosas en las que piensas?— Preguntaba Mirai con insistencia.

—No sé nee-san, muchas cosas...— Volvió a responder Shikadai, intentando evitar hablar de ese tema.

—Dime una.— Continuó su persuasión.

—¡Estás pesada, eh!— El menor frunció el ceño, y ella rió sacando la lengua. —Pienso en qué haré cuando sea mayor, en cuál va a ser mi futuro, en si tendré hijos, si tendré una... esposa.— Tragó saliva al decir la última palabra.

—¿No eres muy pequeño para pensar todo eso?— Preguntó Mirai extrañada; ninguno de los otros muchachos de su edad se planteaban si quiera ese tipo de cuestiones. Shikadai era tan diferente.

—Bueno, mi madre dice que me parezco mucho a mi padre...— Shikadai le regaló una sonrisa torcida; de esas que solo los Naras saben hacer.

Esa sonrisa que enamoró a Yoshino; que enamoró a Temari y que sin saber porqué, estaba empezando a hacer estragos en el corazón de la Sarutobi.

Mirai tuvo que apartar la vista, ladeando de nuevo su cabeza hacia el cielo; su sonrojo era demasiado evidente, ese chico la estaba matando con esas sonrisas tan sensuales.

Cerró los ojos con frustración y se llevó una mano a la frente, tapándose el rostro.

—¿Te pasa algo, nee-san?— Preguntó Shikadai, dejando su peso en uno de sus codos para levantar su torso y quedar orientado hacia ella; su otra mano pasó por el brazo de Mirai para apartarlo y poder mirarle la cara. Temía que se encontrara mal o algo por el estilo.

—¿Eh?— Se sorprendió la Sarutobi al tenerlo tan cerca. —¡No! Estoy bien, tranquilo.— Rió nerviosa y se incorporó para sentarse; agarró sus rodillas con sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en las rodillas; Shikadai la imitó.

—O sea, que piensas si tendrás una esposa.— Comentó Mirai como el que no quería la cosa.

Sin saber porqué; sintió una especie de punzada en el corazón ¿A caso Shikadai tenía alguna chica en mente? Se preguntaba ella misma, pero ¿Por qué se preguntaba eso? ¿Celos? Abrió los ojos como platos sin que Shikadai lo notara y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Bueno, quiero tener hijos y casarme. Creo que es mi mayor meta en la vida, no quiero ser un ninja genial, quiero una vida tranquila.— Contaba Shikadai al viento; Mirai se había quedado aún en la parte de que él quería tener una esposa.

—¿Es que a caso te gusta alguna chica?— Preguntó en un tono más enfadado de lo que pretendía; Shikadai se impresionó. —Quiero decir, que si... ¿Te has fijado en alguna chica, Shikadai?— Preguntó ahora con un tono más burlón, intentando hacer de su ansia por saber la respuesta, una broma.

Shikadai la miraba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No... No me gusta ninguna.— Susurró tímidamente y apartó la mirada hacia el césped, el cual comenzó a arrancar de puro nerviosismo.

—Anda, no seas tímido. ¡Cuéntale a tu nee-san!— Le picaba Mirai, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el codo en señal de complicidad.

—No es que me guste una chica...— Comenzó a abrirse el castaño.

—¿Te gustan los chicos?— Preguntó Mirai boqui-abierta.

—...¡NO!— Gritó el muchacho enrojecido a más no poder.

Mirai comenzó a reír tan alto y fuerte que al final, acabó tosiendo.

—Ah... Eso te pasa por tonta.— Le regañaba el Nara mientras le golpeaba la espalda con suavidad.

—Ya. Bueno, dime quién te gusta.— Mirai se mordió el labio inferior y le miraba con ansia.

Esa parte no fue desapercibida por el menor de ambos; al ver cómo Mirar se mordía el labio, algo en la zona baja del pantalón de Shikadai comenzó a despertar y se sintió muy avergonzado.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta alguna chica?— Preguntó enfadado el menor, pero de repente se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

—Entonces es cierto...— Mirai se quedó helada.

El pequeño Nara cerró los ojos con frustración, ahora sí que no le dejaría en paz. Pero lejos de eso; Mirai se tumbó en el césped de nuevo, cerró los ojos y ambos quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos.

Shikadai no podía esperar más ¿Le había molestado algo? Una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo, era que Mirai se enfadara con él y no poder disfrutar de su preciosa sonrisa; estaba claro que había hecho algo que le había molestado, pero era demasiado idiota para saber el qué.

—¿Nee-san, he dicho algo malo?— Preguntó el menor confuso, acariciándole la mejilla inconscientemente.

Mirai abrió los ojos ante el contacto y Shikadai la apartó en seguida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba haciendo demasiado caso a su instinto y eso no llevaría a nada bueno.

—No...— La Sarutobi contempló la cara de preocupación de su amigo, y aunque tenía un congojo en el corazón; no podía culparle de haberse enamorado de alguna chica que fuera más guapa, más tranquila y más femenina que ella. —Oye, quiero saber quién es la chica que te gusta.— Sonrió con tristeza Mirai.

—¿Eh? ¿Po-por qué?— Tartamudeó el castaño, esto no podía estar pasándole.

—Tendré que darle mi visto bueno ¿No?— A la Sarutobi le costaba hablar con el enorme nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, de la angustia que le producía el saber quién era la afortunada.

El pequeño guardó silencio contemplando las nubes. Mirai le miraba incisivamente, pero parecía que la estuviera ignorando.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es?— Ahora la mayor de ambos estaba comenzando a molestarse.

Una cosa era lo que ella sintiera; pero otra muy diferente era que Shikadai no le estaba demostrando confianza al no contarle quién era esa chica.

—Somos como hermanos, puedes contármelo todo.— Insistió Mirai.

—Ese es el problema.— Shikadai al fin habló.

—¿Qué?— La morena se levantó del césped en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora ambos yacían sentados, Shikadai miraba hacia el horizonte y Mirai le miraba a él con el corazón a mil por hora. —¿Cuál es el problema?— El Nara chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos, mientras que Mirai estaba a punto de colapsar.

—A mí no me gusta nadie. No creo que lo que yo siento sea gustar.— Continuaba el Nara, la Sarutobi se impresionaba cada vez más del menor; parecía tan maduro. —Es algo más, creo. Por lo que he estado hablando con mi padre, al parecer cuando un Nara elige a una mujer, la elige para siempre.— Sonrió el castaño y ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Mirai a punto de llorar.

—Dime quién...— Un susurro ahogado salió de las cuerdas vocales de Mirai.

Shikadai apretaba sus rodillas abrazándolas con los brazos, por su estómago revoloteaban miles de mariposas y ya no le importaba si los latidos de su corazón eran escuchados por la dueña de éste.

Mirai trataba de mantener la serenidad y la respiración. No estaba segura de quién era la chica, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera la que ella estaba esperando; porque si era así, no dudaría en lanzarse hacia él, ansiaba devorar sus labios desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Pero lejos de hablar, Shikadai apoyó una de sus manos en el césped, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Mirai. Ella cerró los ojos y mantuvo la respiración; sin embargo podía notar la de Shikadai rozar sus labios, no podía verle debido a que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero tenía por seguro que estaba realmente cerca.

El Nara notaba cómo su cabeza daba vueltas y se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué ella no se apartaba; pero no quería precipitarse, y aunque se moría de ganas por besarla, tragó saliva y mirando sus labios carnosos preguntó.

—Mirai... ¿Puedo besar-?— Antes de acabar la frase, Shikadai se hallaba tumbado en el prado con Mirai encima agarrándole de las solapas de su peto.

El menor abrió los ojos lo más que pudo; su cuerpo no respondía. Mirai estaba besándole y él lo único que podía hacer era seguir el compás que los labios de ella estaban marcando.

Se incorporaron un poco mientras continuaban besándose y ahora Shikadai recuperó un poco la consciencia; por lo que pudo cerrar los ojos y agarrar a Mirai de la cintura, con miedo; pero con respeto. Ella soltó un leve suspiro antes las caricias del Nara sobre su cintura y Shikadai sintió que de repente comenzaba a hacer más calor. Necesitaba escucharla hacer eso de nuevo, así que continuó acariciando su cintura, arrancando de nuevo a Mirai un leve suspiro dentro de su boca, notando su aliento. La entrepierna de Shikadai pedía a gritos que continuara haciéndola jadear de esa manera; y su cerebro iba por el mismo camino.

Mirai movía sus labios sobre los de Shikadai; era el primer beso que daba en su vida, y por la reacción de él, podía averiguar que también era el primer beso de él, por lo que se sintió en cierta manera aliviada. Aunque eso no quitaba que siguiera estando nerviosa. Había sido ella la que había tomado el control por sus malditas hormonas, y ahora no podía despegarse de él. El roce de su mano contra su cintura la hacía desfallecer, y estaba deseando que tocara por debajo de la ropa, pero no quería parecer una desesperada; aunque en cierta manera, estaba desesperada por el contacto de su piel con la suya propia.

Como si pudieran leerse la mente, Shikadai tumbó con delicadeza a la morena en el prado y su mano se adentró dentro de la camiseta oscura que siempre solía llevar. Sus labios continuaban jugando, pero ahora era Shikadai el que quiso tomar el control, intentando introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad de ella; no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer para continuar, así que la dejó ahí quieta muriéndose de vergüenza.

Mirai trató de hacer algo para no quedarse parados y succionó la lengua intrusa, haciendo que Shikadai se sorprendiera tanto que tuvo que apartarse de ella con brusquedad, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. La Sarutobi se asustó y se quedó paralizada pensando que había hecho algo mal; pero al seguir la mirada de Shikadai; la cual le conducía hacia su intimidad, pudo adivinar porqué se había sobresaltado tanto.

Mirai se sonrojó más que nunca en su vida y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado. Shikadai cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, apretando los puños, estaba realmente avergonzado.

—Perdón...— Se disculpó el menor con la cara totalmente roja.

—¡No, no te disculpes! Es... Es algo normal.— Intentó quitarle importancia, pero estaba tan sonrojada como él.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa...— Confesó el Nara, sentándose de nuevo en el prado, al lado de ella.

—Imagino que no... Estás en la edad.— Mirai estaba a punto de desmayarse, sin darse cuenta estaban hablando del miembro de Shikadai.

—Quería decir que no es la primera vez que me pasa... Pensando en ti.— Susurró el castaño.

Ambos se miraron y de repente todo pasó demasiado rápido.

* * *

Por los ojos de Mirai resbalaban tímidas lágrimas, apretaba los labios; estaba nerviosa.

Sin saber cómo, ambos habían acabado en la casa de Mirai, desnudos en el cuarto de ella, abrazándose, besándose, lamiéndose e incluso mordiéndose en algunas zonas algo prohibidas.

Nada les importaba, ni si quiera se percataron de si tenían o no protección, porque todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

—¿Estás nerviosa?— El Nara tragó saliva, yacía encima de ella con el miembro en su diestra, a la entrada de la cueva de la morena.

—Un poco, no voy a mentir...— Mirai cerró los ojos y agarró con fuerza los brazos poco musculados, pero varoniles de Shikadai.

—Se supone que tú eres la mayor, tendrías que estar serena...— Shikadai estaba con el corazón en la boca, restregó su erección por el mojado clítoris de ella y ambos gimieron de placer.

—Shikadai, por favor...—

—Creo que no puedo...— Shikadai temblaba, y no sabía si era de miedo, de placer o de las mariposas que sentía en el estómago al ver a Mirai de esa manera bajo él.

—¿¡Qué!? Ni se te ocurra dejarme así, estúpido vago ¡Hazlo y-!— Sus palabras se cortaron.

El castaño no pudo dejar herir su orgullo de hombre, y al ella llamarlo _vago_ , introdujo la punta de su miembro sin avisar.

—Está dentro...— Mirai se tapó la boca con ambas manos sorprendida.

Yacía con las piernas abiertas, reposadas en los brazos del Nara, sus ojos se fijaban en sus dos intimidades, miraba cómo encajaban y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus lagrimales. El sonrojo era evidente, y Shikadai sentía desfallecer.

La intimidad de ella era tan blanda, suave y estaba tan lubricada. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza sus piernas y sus ojos verdes se centraban en observar cada una de las reacciones de su adorada Mirai; era tan preciosa.

—Shikadai...— La Sarutobi contemplaba como estaba siendo poco a poco penetrada por primera vez; estaba tan nerviosa pero a la vez tan excitada que no podía evitar dejar salir las lágrimas; que no eran para nada de tristeza, sino de algo parecido a la alegría que sentía viendo como era Shikadai el que le estaba haciendo todas esas cosas, el que le estaba haciendo sentirse de esa manera.

—¿Te hago daño? Avísame si quieres que pare...— Advirtió el castaño y poco a poco introdujo su erección dentro de ella.

Ambos permanecían con los ojos abiertos, mirándose mutuamente.

—Duele un poco...— Mirai notaba como el miembro de Shikadai poco a poco desgarraba su himen, el dolor era intenso. —Hazlo de golpe, por favor.— Apretó los ojos con fuerza y abrazó al menor, apretando las uñas en su espalda.

—Vale... Perdóname si te hago daño.— Shikadai le dio una última vista al rostro de Mirai y luego hundió su rostro entre los cabellos oscuros de ella, adentrándose de una sola embestida en su interior.

—¡Oh, por... dios!— Exclamó Mirai apretando aún más las uñas en la espalda de él.

Shikadai emitió un gemido de placer al sentirse dentro de ella, era increíble la sensación; una de las pocas cosas que en su vida podría describir ni encontrarle explicación.

—Mirai están tan húmeda...— Sin ser consciente de la sensualidad de sus palabras; el Nara llamó por su nombre a la morena y ella notó simplemente mojarse aún más. —Cuando quieras, me muevo.— Deseando que no tardara mucho, el castaño se quedó quieto, dando tiernos besos en la mejilla de su morena.

—Puedes moverte, así... Me iré acostumbrando.— Mirai ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarse de frente. —Es muy grande...— La Sarutobi sonrió y Shikadai le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo; Shikadai rodeaba el cuerpo de Mirai con los brazos, pegándola a ella mientras la penetraba con lentitud, notando así la suavidad de su intimidad; mientras, Mirai rodeaba el cuello del Nara con sus brazos, pegándolo a ella más si se podía, quería que se fundiera con su cuerpo, que su calor corporal fuera el calor corporal de él, que su sudor fuera el de él... Quería que fueran uno.

Los gemidos de Mirai junto con los jadeos del joven Nara era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Hacía tiempo que el dolor había desaparecido de la mayor de ambos; y ahora sólo podían sentir un inmenso placer recorrer sus cuerpos, haciéndoles sentir grandes en una habitación tan pequeña.

—Shikadai... No sabes cuánto... tiempo...— Lágrimas asomaban de nuevo por los ojos rojos de ella; pero ésta vez sí era de felicidad.

El nombrado notaba cómo su corazón palpitaba al ritmo del de ella, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besarla al verla tan increíblemente adorable como estaba. Continuaba penetrándola con dulzura, aunque su cuerpo pedía que incrementara el ritmo, y llegados a este punto, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que obedecer a sus instintos. Tener a Mirai bajo él, tan a su merced, al parecer era un placer que hasta entonces era desconocido para él.

Siempre se imaginó en sus fantasías que sería ella quien tomara las riendas si en algún momento tenían relaciones de éste tipo; pero lejos de la realidad, jamás se planteó que sus fantasías se hicieran realidad, y a parte de eso, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería él quien estuviera encima, con una Mirai tan dulce y sumisa, receptiva de todo lo que él quisiera hacerle en ese momento.

—Mirai, te necesitaba...— Besó sus mejillas, sus labios, su frente; quería recordar cada poro de su piel, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

—Soy tuya, y tú eres mío.— Se fundieron en un ansioso beso de nuevo.

El menor comenzó a embestirla con más fiereza, notando como poco a poco su cerebro se iba desconectado de la cordura e iba conectando a su instinto más salvaje. Los gemidos de Mirai aumentaban conforme él la penetraba y sus pechos rebotaban al compás que él marcaba. Shikadai deshizo el abrazo y tumbó a la mayor en la cama con suavidad, apoyando ahora una mano al lado de la cabeza de ella y el otro fue directo a masajear aquel seno que le llevaba por el camino del deseo. Lo tocaba, lo apretaba y lo soltaba para coger ese rosado pezón que se erectaba cada vez más con el contacto de sus dedos sobre él.

No podía aguantarlo más, Shikadai agarró las piernas de Mirai y las colocó sobre sus hombros, la mayor se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio del menor; estaba tan sereno y de repente ahora le estaba haciendo el amor de una manera tan salvaje que sólo hacía que excitarla cada vez más.

El Nara notaba todo su pubis mojado por culpa de los fluidos de Mirai, pero lejos de molestarle, lo único que hacía era querer penetrarla con más intensidad; así que agarró los muslos de ella con fuerza y comenzó a moverse con golpes secos de cadera, metiendo y sacando su miembro en movimientos cortos, rápidos y fuertes. Resbalaba tan deliciosamente. Tanto Mirai como Shikadai yacían con los ojos cerrados, Mirai gemía apretando las sábanas y arqueando su espalda, buscando sentirse totalmente llena de él, quería todo su miembro dentro de ella; Shikadai emitía gruñidos y su vista se nublaba del placer que sentía.

La habitación olía a sudor, fluidos y sexo; a parte de sus gemidos, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de las intimidades de ambos chocar con fuerza.

—Sigue... Ah-ah... Shikadai, más...— Mirai volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello y el nombrado dejó caer las piernas de ella hacia los lados, volviendo a abrazarla.

—No creas que quiero parar de...— La morena devoró sus labios y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él.

—¿A parar de qué?— Preguntó realmente excitada; las palabras se perdían en la boca de Shikadai.

—De follarte.— Concluyó el menor, haciendo que con esas palabras; Mirai notara una electricidad recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Gimió con fuerza, Shikadai era tan increíblemente sensual que no podía aguantar más y se dejó ir, liberándose de todo aquello que estuvo reteniendo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que deshacer el amarre que hizo en las caderas de él, para dejarlas caer. Su clítoris se resentía palpitando del placer que notaba y sus cuerdas vocales no sabían hacer otra cosa que gemir y gemir para poder explicar lo que estaba sintiendo su cerebro en estos momentos. Apretaba las uñas con fuerza en la espalda del Nara y esa lujuria de Mirai hizo que él también se dejara ir.

Salió de ella con rapidez antes de derramar una sola gota en su interior y se masturbó mirando como Mirai se tocaba su intimidad, intentando relajarse. No podía creer que la imagen que tenía enfrente suya era real; el cuerpo de ella desnudo y recién satisfecho por él, sus pechos, su intimidad, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello revuelto... Y todo eso lo había provocado él. Era lo que necesitaba pensar para que su miembro comenzara a emanar ese espeso líquido blanco en señal de que había acabado; acompañado de un sensual gruñido mientras miraba con lujuria a Mirai.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos sin saber bien qué decir o cómo actuar; pero lo primero que se le vino a Shikadai a la cabeza, fue que si dejaba su semen en el abdomen de ella por más tiempo, al final sería demasiado problemático de limpiar.

—¿Ti-tienes pañuelos?— Preguntó nervioso.

—Sí...— Susurró la morena cogiendo un paquete de pañuelos de papel de la mesita de noche.

Le ofreció unos cuantos a Shikadai y ambos se limpiaron sin mirarse.

Mirai se tumbó en la cama desnuda y Shikadai la imitó, no quería hacer nada que le molestara.

—¿Qué... qué hacemos?— Preguntó la Sarutobi girándose para mirar al Nara.

—No sé...— Dudó el menor. —Es la primera vez que... Bueno.— Era la primera vez que su cerebro no le daba alternativas para hacer. Estaba frustrado.

—Shikadai, gracias.— Los ojos de Mirai brillaban intensamente, pero no eran lágrimas. Era un brillo de felicidad.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?— El pequeño Nara se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. —No tienes porqué agradecerme nada, en todo caso gracias a ti.— Cerró los ojos y miró hacia el techo.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba tenerte así.— Sus palabras hicieron a Shikadai sonreír y mirarla de vuelta. —Cuando te pregunté cuál era la chica que te gustaba, estaba preparada para que me dijeras cualquier chica más femenina que yo...— Mirai se entristeció, pero se le quitó la tristeza al recordar lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás en su habitación.

—¿Por qué iba a querer a una mujer más femenina que tú? Eres la chica más perfecta de todas las que conozco; y la más guapa.— El pequeño Nara se sonrojó.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por segundos y el Nara se cubrió el rostro con una de las almohadas; Mirai rió a carcajadas.

—¡Me haces ser cursi!— Se quejó el menor.

—¡Te quiero!— Confesó Mirai entre risas de verlo tan adorable.

Shikadai se destapó la cara y miró a Mirai; ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos y sin percatarse, estaban besándose de nuevo.

—Te quiero...— Susurró Shikadai.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y se propusieron a vestirse, por la hora que era Kurenai estaba por llegar y aunque querían dejar claro que estaban en una relación formal; no querían que la madre de Mirai y la futura suegra de Shikadai se enteraran de esa manera.

Shikadai decidió quedarse a cenar y envió un mensaje a Temari para hacerle saber que no iría a casa hasta la noche; pues eran las nueve y media ya, y ambos comenzaban a tener hambre.

Cuando Kurenai llegó y vio a Shikadai, no se extrañó para nada, pues ellos siempre solían pasar el día juntos; aunque la mujer jamás se imaginaría qué era lo que habían estado haciendo esos dos traviesos muchachos.

Cenaron y Shikadai se despidió de Kurenai con un abrazo, ésta le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le insistió en que se quedara a dormir; pero tanto Mirai como Shikadai se negaron, si se quedaba a dormir, ambos sabían qué terminarían haciendo, y sería mejor guardar las distancias, al menos hasta que decidieran el día que iban a hablar sobre su relación.

La Sarutobi acompañó a su ahora _novio_ a la puerta para despedirse.

—Ten cuidado Shikadai...— Mirai entornó la puerta para que su madre no pudiera verlos y le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

El Nara tenía las manos en los bolsillos y su rostro era una mezcla de cansancio y enamorado; no podía evitar mirar a Mirai así, menos después de todo lo que habían pasado aquella tarde.

—Te quiero.— Y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos, Shikadai la atrajo hacia él por la cintura y la besó.

Ella correspondió el beso con gusto y lo deshicieron al pasar de unos segundos.

—Te quiero.— Volvieron a darse un beso fugaz.

Shikadai se despidió a lo lejos y Mirai le lanzó un beso; lo que hizo que el menor se sonrojara; no era que no le gustaran esos actos, pero él era demasiado tímido y al parecer, a Mirai eso le divertía mucho.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado éste pequeño OneShot de una de las parejas menos populares del nuevo fandom de Naruto... De verdad que me entristece pensar que la gente prefiere juntar a Shikadai con otras chicas sin pensar en lo que Mirai representa para él y para la vida de Shikamaru también._

 _¡En fin! Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestras impresiones, ya sean malas o buenas; en los comentarios._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
